1. Field of the Invention
In the ironing machine industry machines are provided for ironing laundry which is fed into the machine by an operator. Our invention will be described in connection with such a machine. It is to be understood, however, that our invention is applicable to various types of machines in which safety guards are necessary and desirable.
In the ironing machine industry there is usually a feed apron having a series of endless belts. The operator places the piece of laundry, for example, a bed sheet, on the feed apron, flattens it out, and then feeds it forwardly into the entrance or entrance opening of the ironing machine. Many accidents have occurred to the hands because the operator inadvertently or carelessly moves the hands forwardly into a danger position and into the machine, thus causing serious injury.